narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Edible Creation
Edibles "The word “tan” (丹), which I translated as “medicine” is used in the movie to refer to the red, fruit-like objects that Momoshiki eats to gain the power of the jutsu he absorbs.", from narutoforums.--Omojuze (talk) 14:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Here's what I found about 丹. So, are they called チャクラ丹, Chakura-tan(Chakra Pills) in the movie?--JouXIII (talk) 14:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Military Rations Pill <-- looks like we translate it as "pill". Okey. No idea whether they're called "chakra pills" though. --Omojuze (talk) 15:35, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::After doing some research, I found this term, 仙丹, sentan, which means elixir of life. It seems it's used in the movie...--JouXIII (talk) 15:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Kinshiki Somewhere around 1:15:00 in Boruto the movie Kinshiki offered his body to Momoshiki and said he himself absorbed once his guard and now its his time to offer his body. Wouldnt that mean Kinshiki also used this Jutsu and also possesed the red Rinnegan? --Keeptfighting (talk) 15:56, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Red Earth? This is just according to source we can't list due to polices, but Sasuke refereed to this as "Red Earth" or whatever he called them in the source chapter, at least for the pills. Should they be treated as a tool like the Food Pill? Momoshiki depends on these to get stronger. Also is the name Chakra Edible Creation the canon name? There were no sources listed.--Narutofox94 (talk) 03:22, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :From the raw, it seems they're simply called "pills". No idea where they could possibly have gotten "red earth" from. They're created from a jutsu, so I see no reason to create a separate tool article. Chakra Edible Creation is not a canon name, as it's marked as unnamed in the infobox. It's a descriptive name that accommodates what it does, it creates the edible chakra things. Pills and the chakra fruit-esque thing Momoshiki created from Kinshiki. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Ahh gotcha, that's why I thought I should ask. Thanks--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:37, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Why are the pills mentioned on this article? Unless im missing something, the pills are created from the chakra fruit, and the Kinshiki fruit ability is another technique? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:47, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Pills are created through the same method no? Whenever he's shown making them, is with his hand Rinnegan, all the way from when B was defeated. Omnibender - Talk - 22:53, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sasuke specifically said the pills were made from the chakra fruit in the latest chapter, so Kurama and Gyūki's chakra. The fruit on the other hand looks nothing like the pills and supposedly Kinshiki who doesn't have a Rinnegan used it to consume his predecessor. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:17, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :This is a very late reply, it's simply referred to as 丹 (tan) in the film and manga, which is a term derived from Chinese alchemy that actually means "cinnabar," but can also refer to medicinal pills or powder. Sasuke describes tan as being something similar to 薬 (kusuri), or "medicine." Momoshiki frequently refers to them as チャクラ丹 (Chakura-tan), or "chakra pills." Apparently in the Road to Boruto DLC for Storm 4 and in the novelization, they're more specifically referred to as 仙丹 (Sentan), which is "elixir of life" or "cinnabar elixir," though I can't personally verify it at the moment. The English localization for Road to Boruto certainly uses the term "Cinnabar Elixir," though. FF-Suzaku (talk) 00:53, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Chakra pills Should they be given a separate page since they are actually tools? Plus they have at least in some sources. an actual name. Plus it seems to me like there’s a distinction between him turning people into quasi-chakra fruit and converting chakra into pills.--RexGodwin (talk) 16:51, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Rinnegan So, in the anime, Urashiki's attempted use on this on past Naruto appears to make no use of the Rinnegan, even though he has it. At least, I saw no Rinnegan activation when he did it, neither well pulling out the chakra, nor when condensing it into a pill. I believe we should simply change this to an Otsutsuki jutsu instead of a Rinnegan one. Omnibender - Talk - 22:19, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I think so too. Even Momoshiki I don’t believe explicitly used the Rinnegan to create the pills. I think it’s them stealing chakra however they do (Rinnegan for Momo, the fishing rod for Ura) and then like you said it’s just a clan ability to manifest the pills from the chakra they’ve stolen. Momoshiki when bragging about it to Naruto even makes it out to sound like it’s just a customary power that the Otsutsukis normally do, not just his unique ability.--RexGodwin (talk) 00:11, November 9, 2019 (UTC)